leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS265
/ |title_ja=最終超決戦VI |title_ro=The Final Battle VI |image=PS265.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=22 |number=265 |location=Sootopolis City |prev_round=It All Ends Now V |next_round=It All Ends Now VII }} / or The Ultimate Goal (Japanese: 最終超決戦VI The Final Battle VI or 究極の結論 The Ultimate End) is the 265th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Archie and Maxie loom over , who is being restrained by Archie's 's tentacles. Ruby realizes that they were the ones who dragged into the Cave of Origin and to her death. Maxie and Archie confirm this, and claim that she deserved it. Outside of Sootopolis City, Wallace realizes that he has to get out of his aircar and notices that sparks are shooting out of it. With Steven's Metagross, Wallace travels to his aircar, where he finds Sapphire, , and still trapped inside. Sapphire reveals that even though and have left, Plusle and Minun have begun releasing electricity everywhere. Wallace guesses that something else must have come up, and the two rush off to investigate. They are suddenly blocked off by a barrier created by the energy produced in the battle between Groudon and Kyogre and 's ozone. They notice a hole created in the barrier by Plusle and Minun's electricity and has them fire more in an attempt to make it bigger. Plusle and Minun continue attacking, but are unable to make a large enough hole to fit through. Sapphire, frustrated, screams out that she needs to go and help Ruby. Suddenly, a voice appears behind her, who states that she needs a strong enough electrical current to break through the barrier. Back inside Sootopolis City, Ruby repeatedly gets smashed around by Archie's Tentacruel. Maxie and Archie pick up the Red and Blue Orbs and prepare to use them to restart their battle. Archie and Maxie reveal that when they were hiding in the Cave of Origin, they agreed on a truce and have decided to work together to remove all obstacles in their goals. This includes the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Pokémon Association, Legendary Pokémon, as well as their underlings. Once the obstacles are out of the way, Maxie and Archie will continue their battle and create history. Even though Norman, the one who controlled Rayquaza, is now dead, Maxie has his torch his corpse just to be safe. As his father's body is set aflame, Ruby cries out in horror. Back at Sapphire's location, Sapphire is shocked to see the Trick Master riding on the New Mauville generator, which had been modified to be able to fly. The Trick Master reveals that he wanted to help fight after learning that Wattson was risking his life, but came too late when the battle was already over. They use the generator's ability to absorb Plusle and Minun's electricity, increase it tenfold, and release it at the barrier to make a hole large enough to travel through. After getting through, they see the aftermath of the battle between Groudon and Kyogre. Wallace, realizing why Steven gave him the title of Champion back, jumps up to do battle with Maxie and Archie. Major events * Maxie and Archie attack . * Wallace rescues from his aircar. * Sapphire tries to help Ruby, but is blocked by a barrier surrounding Sootopolis City. * and , with the help of the Trick Master, create a hole in the barrier. * Wallace goes to fight Maxie and Archie. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Norman * Wallace * Steven Stone * Archie * Maxie * / (fantasy) * Shelly/ (fantasy) * (fantasy) * Blaise/ (fantasy) * / (fantasy) * Tabitha/ (fantasy) * Trick Master/ Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Archie's) * (Maxie's) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ; fantasy) * (Adventures; fantasy) * (Adventures; fantasy) * (Adventures; fantasy) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = Trận chiến cuối cùng VI - Kết thúc cuối cùng }} de:Kapitel 265 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS265 zh:PS265